


Take my breath away

by a_girl_who_dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Pack Bonding, not sexually you creep, scott handles shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_girl_who_dreams/pseuds/a_girl_who_dreams
Summary: Derek takes Stiles´s breath away. Literally.Still, they are oblivious.And Scott is sick of it.





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Ok  
> This is the first real fic/one shot I`ve written in a long time, so don´t be to hard on me. It´s short and kinda crappy but still i hope you enjoy it <3

Oh my God, how oblivious can one be, Scott thought as Derek chuckled softly because of something Isaac just said and Stiles nearly chocked to death on his drink.  
The pack was sitting on the couch and floor in Derek´s loft, eating pizza and watching a movie though actually no one was paying attention anyway being occupied with chatting, polishing their nails (*cough* Lydia) or having a near death experience.  
Those pack bonding get togethers were probably everyone´s favourite time of the week, so naturally all the members relaxed a little bit and forgot about all the bullshit they had to face. Just imagine how nice the atmosphere must be when even Derek lets out a small chuckle or smiles softly at his pack members, gossiping or telling embarrassing stories.  
Derek really warmed up towards his pack, especially during the last few months. They were like family to him now, a safe place, they accepted him as who he was, even when he decided to be all sourwolfy, which he´d never admit out loud.  
But Derek´s development from grumpy leather jacket- I-will-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth Alpha to helpful, advice-giving and really reliable Beta was most obvious when it came to Stiles.  
First of all, when they talked it was far less threatening on Derek´s side and far less pants- shitting on Stiles´s side. The could actually have a normal conversation. Ok, maybe more like normal-ish.  
It would´ve been normal, without Derek always making sure he flexed a little more than probably necessary.  
It would´ve been normal, if Stiles didn´t blush at every word that came out of Derek´s mouth.  
It would´ve been normal, if Derek quit his intense staring, which definitely said I want you.  
It would´ve been normal, without Stiles gaping at him in return, which definitely said I want to climb you lik-  
You see my point, don’t you?  
And everyone around them got it. Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Boyd… Even Scott as you may have already noticed from the beginning. Have to stress that again because: EVEN SCOTT. With him basically e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e.  
Everyone, but them.  
So let´s pick the storyline back up: Scott wasn´t oblivious once in his life, Derek actually chuckled (two miracles in one day) and Stiles´s nearly fell dead from the couch. I can work with that.  
Since no one really had the desire to end the movie (it was 2 am after all), they slowly began to leave. Erica and Boyd were first to go, followed soon by Isaac, then Lydia and Allison, arm in arm, until Scott, Stiles and Derek remained on the couch.  
They just sat there, talking about the last week and especially the nice evening they all shared. Throughout the conversation, Scott made sure to watch his friend´s interactions and indeed Derek and Stiles avoided eye contact, Stiles blushed over and over again, Derek rubbed his neck nervously. At one point, Scott mentioned an incident of last week (Isaac slipped on one of his scarfs which forced Scott to catch him bridal style and of course Erica was there to document everything for the posterity. Now they keep calling them Scisaac and Sties buys them all this Mr&Mr stuff) made Derek laugh softly. And Stiles choked. For the second time. In one evening. Where are these all these drinks keep coming from? So, Derek clasped a coughing Stiles on the back, making him blush and cough even more. It was a freakin´ vicious circle.  
“We should probably get goin´ too, what do you think, Scott?” Stiles panted through his attempts to breath normally again.  
“Yeah, I think it´s time for me. I´m pretty tired. So, night dudes.” He already made his way halfway through the loft when “Hey, wait for me Scott, I’m-“  
“No.” Scott said matter of factly.  
“What? What d´ you mean ‘No’”, Stiles asked confused.  
“I mean: No! You´re staying.” And with that, he left.  
“What was that all about?” Derek stepped up to Stiles, confusion written all over his face.  
“This little piece of shit”, Stiles whispered, barely audible, knowing exactly what Scott´s plan was. Of course, he was stupid enough to tell Scott about his feelings for the Beta. He never would´ve guessed a move like this, though.  
He turned to Derek, saying “No idea. Scott´s out of his mind maybe? Too much beer. No clue at all, really, Scott´s probably just messin´ with us, I dunno- “  
“Stiles, I know you´re lying. You´ve acted weird all day, you barely talk to me, when you do you avoid eye contact at all costs, dammit Stiles you nearly chocked to death today. Twice.”  
“Hey, easy with the words, Sourwolf, don´t strain yourself. I´m not the only one acting weird, you´re so eager to talk to me in the last time, like, when did that happen? You used to hate me and now everything is sunshine and rainbows, I don´t buy that Derek. You don´t need to pretend, ok! I get it, you don´t like me like that, but please just ignore me don´t make it harder for me as it already is!”  
And with that Stiles stormed off, just wanting to get away. Tears of rejection burning in the corner of his eyes, but he was determined not to show them. However, before he could reach the door, Derek grabbed his wrist, spun him around and pinned Stiles to the door, cupping his head with his other hand to prevent Stiles from hitting it on the metal.  
Before Stiles could even process what was going on, Derek´s lips were on his. Incredibly soft. Softer than he´d ever dared to dream of. So, Stiles kissed back with all he had and his hands found their way to Derek´s face cupping it, pulling him even closer. Meanwhile Derek´s arms circled his waist, holding him tight.  
After what seemed like years of kissing they had to pull away, for breath´s sake, and just leaned their foreheads together, trying to steady their heavy pants, Stiles being breathless for the third time on that day.  
“You have a pretty laugh”, Stiles whispered.  
Derek frowned, his eyebrows showing “?”  
“That´s why I choked today. Repeatedly. I´ve never heard you laugh before. Not like that. Not so carefree. And I´ve never heard anything more beautiful.”  
Derek smiled against Stiles´s lips, quickly pressing their mouths together again.  
“So, you´re taking Scott´s advice?”, Derek asked softly.  
“Scott´s advice?”  
“You stay?”  
Stiles never would´ve thought that those two words could sound so full of hope but so broken at the same time.  
“Yes”  
“Tonight?”  
“Forever.”


End file.
